


His Young Heart

by softestpink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpink/pseuds/softestpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Isaac's touched anyone this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Young Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles in which Isaac and Scott cuddle.

They're all over Derek's when it happens for the first time.

 

It's five in the morning and everyone’s struggling to keep their eyelids open and even Peter’s irritatingly morbid commentary is at a standstill. There’s no unanimous decision to leave the the tiny kitchenette where they’re making plans. Instead, everyone heads off alone or in pairs, starting with Peter, who claims that while it was amusing at first, he’s had enough of watching them all dig their own graves. He says something equal parts mysterious and menacing about Deucalion and then he’s off to sacrifice babies or whatever it is that asshole does in his free time.

 

Isaac knows he should probably store the tidbit for later, but he’s fucking tired and 95% of his thought processes are devoted to figuring out where the hell they’re all going to hide these next few weeks.

 

For tonight, all of them (minus Lydia and Allison) are staying with Derek, who figures that they’re stronger together. Isaac doesn’t voice his doubts partially because Scott agrees with him and mostly because they’re all pretty low on team morale right now. Derek’s the one who shoves them out of the kitchen when Isaac slips up and yawns. Allison and Lydia are long gone and Deaton called it quits three hours ago.   

 

Scott and Isaac are left to settle in the living room because Stiles called dibs on the spare room, and when their eyes land on the lone couch in the middle of the otherwise bare space, they instantly wrestle for it.

 

Isaac loses.

 

He ends up on the floor, tangled in one of Derek’s stupid, itchy sheets from the storage closet. He curls his long body against against the leather couch, feet tucked against the cold material. Scott’s fallen asleep ages ago with an arm slung over the edge that barely brushes against his side. Isaac can’t help the jealousy that sprints through him. He’s still freezing from his impromptu ice bath earlier and he knows he’ll maybe get an hour in before he has to wake up again. Isaac huffs and pulls the sheet tighter around himself.

 

He hears a sigh from above, and then-

 

“Come here.”

 

and Scott’s warm hands are wrapping around him, dragging him up to the cushions. At first, Scott shimmies to make room for him, but eventually he just gets up.

 

“Here, you can take that spot.” his voice is sleepy and thick and his hair is sticking up a little. Isaac doesn’t feel like arguing.   

 

So he ditches the sheet on the floor, climbs onto the sofa and presses himself against the back, leaving as much space as he can for Scott. It’s going to be a tight fit. Scott isn’t exactly small, and Isaac passed six feet in the ninth grade.

 

It’s...close. Isaac hopes that he’ll have the decency to ignore the loud thump of his heart in the silent room. He waits until Scott is tucked against him, knees knocking against each other to pull the blanket over them.

 

Isaac freezes when Scott puts an arm around him and sidles even closer.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” he hears the whisper a beat later and Isaac’s rushed ‘no’ is a bit too loud in the dark.

 

Though there’s barely any light coming through the window, he can see the way Scott smiles and closes his eyes in response. Being a werewolf does have its advantages.   

 

“You’re so cold.” he sighs and rubs Isaac’s back through his t-shirt. Isaac’s nerves give some kind of spasm and he gasps.

 

“That ice bath thing was total bullshit.” he mumbles.

 

Scott laughs, but sobers up when he feels a shiver wrack through Isaac’s body.

 

“C’mere.” he says again, softer. Isaac doesn’t know how they could get any closer.

 

That is until Scott lays back and pulls him onto his chest, lining their hips together. Isaac thinks he’d have a heart attack if he wasn’t so tired. His face is flush against Scott’s neck and he can’t help breathing in Dove soap and the distinctive scent of just Scott. He lets himself sink, relaxing all of his muscles one by one, until slowly, he can hear their hearts synchronizing into one lulling tempo.

 

Isaac thinks that he could maybe get used to sleeping with Scott.

 

Maybe it's weird that he’s this comfortable in another dude's arms, but then- it's Scott. And Scott is like a human-teddy-bear-puppy-thing made for comfort. So Isaac doesn’t regret slotting their legs together and the hand that finds its way onto Scott’s hot chest. He isn’t wearing a shirt, and soon Isaac’s numb hand is buzzing with feeling again.

 

It’s been a long time, he thinks, since he was this close to someone. Voluntarily. Scott moves his hand slowly, like he's giving Isaac a chance to jump up if he wants (-stupid), before he covers Isaac's fingers with his own. Isaac doesn't look at Scott. In fact the only thing he does is breathe deep, because there's something in his gut that wants more. Wants to be even closer. He ignores the way his index finger trembles- and hopes Scott does too-  when he lifts it to wrap around Scott's middle finger. Scott's pulse thrums a little faster under Isaac's closed lips. 

 

They play this game of soft skin and slow sighs until their hands are connected, each finger laced together.

 

"Sleep." Scott whispers. Isaac only swallows. 

 

It isn’t long before he catches the light snore in his ears, working together with the sound of their heartbeats to push him into unconsciousness.

 

 

"Okay." he breathes when he feels it coming.

 

Isaac settles in and finally falls asleep against the balmy expanse of Scott’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow this happened a LOOOONG time ago.


End file.
